Cruda realidad
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Dark!Fic Esta historia sera una versión obscura de la historia que conocemos de FROZEN, todo es exactamente igual a la versión original hasta que Kristoff deja a Anna en la entrada del castillo. Desde ese punto, todo lo empiezo a retorcer.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Esto es un Dark!Fic.

Por lo cual habrá violencia, violaciones, y muerte. (Si han visto Game of Thrones pues esta narración se asemejara a ello).

Los personajes poco a poco irán cambiando sus personalidad, por ello serán algo OoC.

Bien han sido advertidos, si nada de esto es de su agrado absténganse de continuar leyendo.

* * *

 _~Rovinzon Naomy~_

" _ **Cruda realidad"**_

Capítulo 1 _– Soledad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Destrozada, engañada y sola era como se encontraba en esos momentos la cobriza princesa de Arendelle o mejor dicho la actual Reina de Arendelle.

Respiro hondo para acallar su llanto y abrazo aún más sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Sola entre la oscuridad, echa bolita en un rincón de la enorme oficina que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre y muy poco tiempo a su hermana, lloraba sutilmente.

Recordando con tristeza cada buen momento de su infancia con sus padres, con su hermana, el tiempo que vivió encerrada, sus intentos por acercarse a Elsa… sin tregua alguna las lágrimas salían inundando sus hermosos ojos, los cuales se mostraban sin vida, sin esa jovialidad que la caracterizaba.

Primero perdió a sus padres y aun cuando Elsa se había distanciado de ella, le quedaba ese consuelo, que aun tenia a alguien que relativamente se preocupaba por ella, a la larga de esos años de encierro se hizo a la idea que Elsa aun la quería, talvez poco, pero aun a la distancia seguía pendiente de ella y al fin de cuantas era su hermana, ella jamás podría odiarla.

Pero tenía que admitir que estaba necesitada de afecto, un abrazo de vez en cuando o una simple palabra amorosa. Por ello es que cometió la mayor estupidez de toda su vida, comprometerse con el primer joven que la trato bien, que la entendía o eso la hizo creer.

El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, que recientemente se enteró que su apellido realmente es Westergard, el cotizado, galante, gentil y caballeroso Almirante Hans Westergard.

Rio tristemente de solo recordad como el sureño con su carita encantadora y falsa amabilidad tenia al que quisiera ante sus pies, casi que lamiendo la suela de sus costosas botas de piel, obedeciendo cada orden que da sin protestar y ella había sido una más que cayó en su absurdo juego.

Sí que fue una tonta, ahora que lo reflexionaba, claro que en el momento lo vio cómo su mejor oportunidad. Después de todo ese día de la coronación sería el único día que se abrirían las puertas, era el momento de intentar escapar de ese encierro. Mordió su labio inferior y se esforzó por reprimir un lamentero grito. Irónico, acepto al príncipe para escapar de ese encierro en el palacio que sus padres impusieron, y ahora el pelirrojo la mantenía encerrada en una sola habitación, entes podía vagar por el amplio palacio y ahora todo su mundo se reducía a esas cuatro paredes.

Su adorada hermana se lo advirtió, solo quería protegerla y ella solo le reclamo y le grito algunas palabras bastantes crueles e hirientes… ahora se arrepentía, quería pedirle perdón y decirle "tenías la razón ", más jamás podrá hacerlo.

Ya no, tendría que vivir con esa carga de muchas más el resto de su vida… nunca más podrá abrazarle, decirle un te quiero, siquiera tener una conversación y mucho menos disculparse ya que estaba muerta y la única culpable de ello, era ella por su tonto capricho.

Así es, lo de Hans solo era un tonto y absurdo capricho, que claro no lo quiso aceptar y ahora pagaba las consecuencias y las seguiría pagando por el resto de su vida. Ligeramente levanto su rostro mirando hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina, como caían pequeños copos de nieve y la luna era opacada por una densa nube, quedando por breves segundos la deplorable chica en una completa penumbra, su llanto se calmó y ya solo unas cuanta lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Al alejarse la densa nube nuevamente permitió que la luna resplandeciera en lo alto, brindándole un poco de luz a la cabizbaja chica, que al ser iluminada por el tenue resplandor de la luna se pudo apreciar que tenía la mejilla ligeramente inflamada, algo amoratada y un hilillo de sangre ya difuso y seco escurría de la comisura de su labio.

Ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de cada una de las decisiones que tomo al conocer a Hans. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero igual se odiaba a ella misma, no todo era la culpa del príncipe, ella también colaboro en cada una de las desgracias, ella fue la que inicio la discusión con su hermana provocando que esta exhibiera sus poderes y huyera, ella decidió dejar el mando del reino a Hans, ella tomo la decisión de dejar en la entrada del castillo al huraño y amable montañés. De solo recordar la triste mirada del rubio, sentía que el corazón se hacía más añicos de lo que ya estaba.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente hundió su rostro en sus piernas, ese día cuando miraba como las puertas se cerraban tras de ella y el rubio se resignó a dejarla ir con su "supuesta felicidad y amor verdadero", simplemente debió de impedirlo, soltarse de los sirvientes que le servían de apoyo, gritarles a los guardias que abrieran las puertas y correr a los brazos del oji-miel… pero no lo hizo, solo siguió con su falsa ilusión de su príncipe perfecto y ella firmo su sentencia.

 _ **~0~**_

 _Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro por todo el palacio en la búsqueda del amable príncipe sureño, Kai y Gerda se encargaron de llevar a la casi moribunda princesa a la oficina principal donde creían que posiblemente se encontraba Hans._

 _Mas no fue así, solo se encontraba el Duque y los dignatarios discutiendo sobre algún plan de emergencia, ya que si no regresaba el sureño, Arendelle se quedaría sin líder, por lo cual alguno de ellos tendría que tomar el cargo y con ello las decisiones que se tomarían por el bien del reino y cada uno sus habitantes._

 _-Disculpen la interrupción…-Dijo con voz firme el regordete mayordomo, que guiaba a la casi adormilada joven hasta un sofá frente a la chimenea, mientras Gerda se encargaba de echarle más leña a las débiles llamas._

 _Los cuatro caballeros se acercaron velozmente a la princesa, viéndola con preocupacion-¿Pero que a sucedido?-Demando saber el anciano duque._

 _-Princesa…-Susurro uno de los dignatarios con tristeza._

 _-¿Dónde… esta Hans?-Pregunto titubeante la cobriza, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del Duque._

 _-Salió en su busqueda, my lady…-Respondió con un deje de angustia uno de los dignatarios._

 _Los hombres se miraron entre ellos con nerviosismo, Anna casi que cayendo en la inconsciencia hacia lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos y que el frió se disipara un poco de su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma._

 _~0~_

 _Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.-Oh, tranquila su majestad… pronto todo acabara.-Dijo burlón el príncipe de grandes patillas, dando algunos pasos que resonaron con eco en toda la celda, acercándose a la casi inconsciente platinada que se encontraba recostada en la cama de la solitaria y fría celda._

 _Elsa mantenía sus gélidos ojos abiertos sin mirar realmente en algún punto,-¿P-por, q-que…no, me, puedo…agr, mo-ver?- Con gran dificultad logro articular esa corta pregunta, provocando que el sureño soltara una carcajada, inclinándose para quedar a su altura._

 _Aspiro hondo su aroma y tranquilamente se quitó sus guantes, provocando que el rostro níveo de la chica se contrajera-Oh, querida Elsa…-Con el dorso de su mano acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de la oji-azul.-Esto pudo ser… amm ¿diferente?, no esa no es la palabra…-Tomo una pose pensativa-mmm,¿ menos dolorosa?...posiblemente…-Sonrió victorioso ante la cara de terror de la platinada-Oh vamos no me mires así, tu destino igual seria el mismo aceptaras o no mi matrimonio con la estúpida de tu hermanita...-sonrió de medio lado y miro directo a los ojos a la inmóvil platinada- tarde que temprano tendrías un accidente, una trágica muerte, yo me encargaría de "proteger" a Anna, consolarla y manipularla en su momento mas inmune…-frunció su entrecejo, su quijada se tenso en una retorcida sonrisa y su mirada centello malévolamente-¡tu morirías y yo gobernaría!_

 _-Eres…_

 _-Lo sé, un genio… jaja y mis hermanos decían que jamás tendría el coraje suficiente para conseguir lo que quisiera,- chasqueo la lengua, su entrecejo se frunció aun mas y empuño sus manos- que jamás seria rey…-Escupió con coraje, presionando demás su quijada- ¡que siempre seria el ultimo…!-Elevo más de lo debido el volumen de su voz y algunos mechones se revelaron de su perfecto peinado, cayendo por su frente dándole un aspecto sombrío .-Y mira, pronto yo seré el héroe que regresara el verano a Arendelle, al deshacerme de ti…-Una arrogante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se puso de pie y con su mano reacomodo su peinado.- yo seré al único que Anna tendrá, así que aceptara casarse sin mayor inconveniente, claro...-miro a la reina, disfrutando de la expresión que pondrá al escuchar lo que dirá-si es que aún sigue viva…_

 _La platinada al escuchar eso hizo un ademan de moverse y su mirada se contrajo-A-anna… ja-mas… no te, sal-dras…_

 _-Jajaja ya me salí con la mía querida… pero da igual si sigue viva o no, el resultado es el mismo si es que está o no…-Dio unos pasos y quito lentamente la delgada manta que cubría a la platinada.-Ya no puedes hacer nada, todo esta a mi favor… así que, si, si me saldré con la mía…-Paso con lentitud su mano por la pierna expuesta de la platinada- Tranquila su majestad, antes de que termine su vida la dejare disfrutar uno de los grandes placeres de la vida…-La pupila de la platinada se contrajo al sentir la gran mano del príncipe cercas de su entrepierna e intento mover su mano más esta no le respondió, solo la temperatura descendió mas.-Jaja, creo que me pase con la dosis del narcótico que le e administrado,-Sujeto la tela del vestido con fuerza y de un solo tirón lo desgarro por completo-siento si la experiencia no es del todo placentera, pero es mejor prever antes de que intentase cometer alguna locura…_

 _El rostro de la joven denotaba completo terror, sus ojos se cristalizaron e intentaba moverse teniendo en su interior una lucha por mover alguna de sus extremidades, poder gritar o hacer cualquier cosa para evitar esa barbaridad._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Esto es un Dark!Fic.

Por lo cual habrá violencia, violaciones, y muerte.

Los personajes poco a poco irán cambiando sus personalidad, por ello serán algo OoC.

Si es que Hans es uno de sus personajes favoritos les sugiero que dejen de leer esta historia, ya que tendrá un comportamiento psicópata y enserio que lo terminaran odiando.

Realmente si son sensibles a temas como violación y tortura pueden brincarse este capitulo.

Si estos temas no son de su agrado absténganse de continuar leyendo.

Pero bien si después de estas advertencias deciden continuar leyendo es bajo su riesgo.

* * *

 _~Rovinzon Naomy~_

" _ **Cruda realidad"**_

Capítulo 2 _– Gane_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Uhg…ah…su majesthaaad…agr-El pelirrojo movía sus caderas con gran frenesí-Ah, pronto ahaca…bare-Declaraba con dificultada, aumentando la velocidad de cada envestida._

 _La platinada lloraba en silencio, mirando directo al techo como si con esto la trasportara a otro lugar donde estuviese segura, su mirada se había apagado, el azul intenso de sus hermoso ojos había desaparecido teniendo un color opaco casi grisáceo, todo intento de escape había desaparecido era más que imposible, su cuerpo estaba adormecido, realmente no sentía nada era como una simple muñeca de trapo que estaba siendo utilizada al antojo del desquiciado príncipe._

 _Tal vez no sentía casi nada pero al ver la mirada lasciva y escuchar los sonidos obscenos que salían de los labios del oji-verde que se movía ferozmente sobre ella entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía humillada, triste, furiosa y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar a sea quien la estuviese escuchando que eso terminara._

 _-Ah, joder…-Dijo más que excitado presionando sin nada de tacto los níveos pechos de la reina-Estas tan estrecha… ah- mordió y estiro uno de los sonrojados pezones de la platinada provocando que apenas e hiciera un deje de dolor-Ah, vaya,-Decía entre gemidos- así que si logras sentir algo…-Sonrió malicioso y se acercó al sonrojado rostro de la chica, con sus dientes dio pequeños mordiscos al labio inferior de la platinada y sus manos le seguían amasando salvajemente los pechos, provocando que apenas unos débiles gemidos salieron de esos finos y rosados labios de la platinada._

 _Su sonrisa se ensancho y sin previo aviso sujeto con gran fuerza el labio inferior de la chica con sus dientes, provocando que del labio de la oji-azil brotara sangre y presiono con rabia su pulgar contra su índice torturando entre ellos el sensible pezón de la gobernante, que si no fuera por el narcótico que le administro ya se hubiera retorcido del dolor, mas solo pudo soltar un débil gritillo y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras de estos seguían brotando las lágrimas._

 _Ese sabor a hierro que comenzó a inundar su boca solo lo enloqueció más, incitándolo a llagar más profundo.-Ahhh, ah, su majestad…-Intentaba decir lo más claro posible-Me encargare que, agrh goce tanto como yo… ya que es su grh,-Dejo por breves momento de tortura uno de los pechos de la joven y comenzó a descender acariciando su suave vientre, glúteo, pierna-Ahh primera vez…-sonrió complacido y en un rápido movimiento paso la pierna de la joven por su hombro teniendo una mejor posición para profundizar más sus envestidas, ladeo un poco su cabeza acariciando su mejilla con la tersa piel de la pierna de la platinada, deposito algunos besos que más que parecer tiernos eran enfermos- y ultima…_

 _Sin perder más tiempo regreso a torturar los ahora rojizos pezones de la platinada, presionándolos y estirándolos sin nada de compasión al igual que su labio lo mordisqueaba y jaloneaba provocando que un hilillo de sangre saliera._

 _Su mirada estaba contraída apenas y se notaba un pequeño punto verdoso de pupila, su cabello estaba desordenado y algunos mechones se le pegaban por el sudor en la frente, su pulcra vestimenta estaba desordenada y algunas de sus prendas estaban botadas en el suelo, solo había desabrochado y bajado su cremallera manteniendo aun sus pantalones casi en su lugar._

 _Comenzó a dejar un caminito húmedo y ligeros moretones e la piel nívea de la joven por los mordiscos que le daba, hasta que llegó a su cuello que comenzó a lamer descaradamente y en una que otra ocasión le daba una mordida-Ah, grr…-Levanto solo un poco su mirada para ver a la casi inerte platinad- lo are dentro ahh, su majestad…-Rio al ver el rostro consternado de la platinada-Jaja, no tiene que preocuparse por, ahgr…-Llevo sus manos al pálido y frágil cuello de Elsa, acariciándolo con delicadeza de arriba abajo-quedar premiada…-Una sínica sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y su mirada cambio como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, provocándole un horroroso escalofrió a la joven._

 _Aumento sus envestidas al tiempo que comenzó a presionar el cuello de la oji-azul -Ahg, ahh, grr…-Solo unos débiles quejidos salían de la platinada, sin poder hacer nada para quitarse al fornido sureño, el cual se le podía ver que realmente estaba disfrutando, su mirada estaba desequilibrada y sin ninguna pisca de duda, arrepentimiento o siquiera temor._

 _-Ahh, ahh esto, haaa…es, increhaahah-ble…-Fieramente acelero sus envestidas, su rostro estaba extasiado y sus manos las presionaba más y más. Elsa mantenía abierta su boca en un inútil intento por dejar pasar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones pero era imposible, las grandes manos del joven estrujaban cada vez más su cuello, unas cuantas lagrimas se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos, su cuello se enrojecía al igual que sus ojos y Hans de un momento a otro detuvo sus envestida y presiono aún más el cuello de la oji-azul, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido al llegar al orgasmo, llenando por completo a la platinada que tenía los ojos completamente abierto y enrojecidos, siguió presionando su cuello por unos segundos más para asegurarse que dejara de respirar para siempre._

 _Lentamente quito sus manos del amoratado cuello de Elsa, su respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse y por fin salió de la chica, bajo de está sintiendo sus piernas como gelatinas más se obligó a permanecer en pie mirando al inerte y maltratado cuerpo de la ex-reina._

 _Ninguna expresión demostraba su rostro, agacho la mirada, guardo su flácido miembro en sus pantalones, después procedió a fajarse y a arreglar el resto de su vestuario, tomando su saco del suelo, lo sacudió un poco antes de ponerselo, recogió sus guantes y se puso uno de estos._

 _Pareciera que se sentía arrepentido o culpable, mas no era así. Al levantar su rostro dejo ver una maníaca sonrisa, demostrando que se encontraba más que satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer, con su mano que aún no tenía el guante, acaricio la mejilla de su víctima, le cerró los ojos, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara más y un espeluznante brillo centellará en sus verdosos ojos._

 _Hizo su cabello hacia tras, arreglando su casi perfecto peinado y se puso el ultimo guante, recogió la manta y cubrió el desnudo cuerpo de la platinada._

 _~0~_

 _-¡Ya basta Sven!-Dijo como por quinta vez el rubio, ignorando a su fiel amigo para seguir con su camino. Molesto el reno se paró frente al rubio impidiéndole nuevamente que siguiera caminando, emitiendo constantes sonidos.-Eee, no te entiendo cuando rezongas así…_

 _El reno alterado se movía e intentaba hacer entrar en razón al oji-miel, que hacia lo posible por ignorarlo y seguir con su caminata-Esta con su amor verdadero, ¿Qué quieres que haga Sven?...-Dijo cabizbajo._

 _Sven en su último intento por detener a su camarada lo levanto con sus astas, lo lanzó al suelo y lo miro amenazante, soltando un feroz bufido. Ya fastidiado el montañés se puso de pie, se sacudió la nieve y noto que los pequeños copos que se habían quedado en su rostro se derretían lentamente, apenas y esto era visible que casi hizo viscos para ver mejor como el rastro de nieve que reposaba en su nariz desaparecía poco a poco, respiro profundo y dirigió su mirada al palacio que había dejado ya bastante atrás.-Je, lo lograste Anna…-Dijo al viento con una melancólica sonrisa._

 _Acaricio el hocicó de su amigo-Sven hay que saber cuándo hemos perdido, ¿de acuerdo?...-El reno le dirigió una mirada como intentando decir "Pero si ni has luchado"._

 _Kristoff rió melancólico y negó con la cabeza al entender la mirada de su amigo- Sven esto puede que sea complicado y no lo entiendas, pero es mejor así, está comprometida con un encantador príncipe-dijo con asco imitando una chillona voz-, no te puedo asegurar que la cuidara bien, ya que no conozco a ese sujeto…-agacho la mirada y empuño sus manos- pero Anna lo quiere y mientras sea feliz...-respiro profundo- lo demás no importa y lo más seguro es que su hermana siendo la reina no dejará que le haga algún daño…- miro por última vez el lejano reino y desganado comenzó a caminar- pronto todo regresará a la normalidad,-palmeo desanimado el hocico del reno-andando amigo.-El reno miro hacia el palacio preocupado y después a su camarada, regreso su mirada al castillo soltó un quejido y resignado siguió a su compañero._

 _~0~_

 _Se abrió de par en par la puerta-Anna…-Dijo con preocupación corriendo hasta llegar al lado de la débil princesa que reposaba en el sofá, ya casi que inconsciente.-Oh, Anna… lamento mi demora, ¿Cómo te sientes?...-Pregunto con suma dulzura, moviendo algunos cabellos blancos y cobrizos de su frente, al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano del sureño la princesa entre abrió los ojos, viendo ligeramente borroso._

 _-Tienes que besarme…-Declaro intentando reincorporarse, a lo cual el sureño se sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato recupero su compostura y la ayudo a sentarse, él se sentó en la orilla del sofá quedando frente a frente._

 _-¿Qué?, espera…-dijo atropelladamente._

 _-Rápido, Elsa congelo mi corazón y solo un acto de amor verdadero des…-_

 _-Un beso…-Declaro el príncipe interrumpiendo a la cobriza que se veía bastante demacrada, asintió débilmente Anna.-Bien.-Respondido firme el sureño._

 _Llevo su mano al mentón de la princesa y se comenzó a acercar lentamente, inclino un poco su cabeza, la menor solo se dejó llevar por el momento mientras se cortaba la distancia entre ellos, cerro lentamente sus ojos y el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia mas que nada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Esto es un Dark!Fic.

Por lo cual habrá violencia, violaciones y muerte de personajes.

Los personajes poco a poco irán cambiando su personalidad, así que serán un poco Oc.

Si es que Hans es su personajes favoritos, les sugiero que dejen de leer esta historia, ya que yo realmente lo odio, por lo cual lo estoy retorciendo bastante.

Realmente si son sensibles a temas como violación, tortura, vocabulario altisonante, muerte de personajes lo mejor sera que dejen de leer.

Si estos temas no son de su agrado absténganse de continuar leyendo. Deberas.

Pero bien si después de estas advertencias deciden continuar leyendo es bajo su riesgo.

* * *

 _~Rovinzon Naomy~_

" _ **Cruda realidad"**_

Capítulo 3 _– El final del invierno_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Llevo su mano al mentón de la princesa, se acercó tranquilamente, inclino un poco su cabeza, la cobriza solo se dejó llevar por el momento mientras se cortaba la distancia entre ellos cerraba sus ojos, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado y sin posponerlo más termino con la diminuta distancia que lo separaba de los labios de la cobriza, probando sus dulces y fríos labios, mas no eran tan fríos como los de la platinada sonrió divertido entre el beso al recordar la crueldad que acababa de cometer tan solo hace algunos minutos, de lo cual no se arrepentía para nada._

 _Cerro sus ojos, esperando que el momento mágico sucediera, que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, que el ansiado momento fuese lento, casi eterno, que el cálido amor que le profesaba comenzara a descongelar su corazón y ese cálido sentimiento se esparciera por todo su ser, haciéndola volar en una nube. Pero no fue así, lo único que sentía era culpa y en cierta forma desprecio, no hacia el sureño, si no hacia ella misma, por estar engañando a Hans, podía estar con el príncipe en ese momento, en esa habitación, pero en lo único que pensaba era que no debió de dejar a Kristoff en la entrada del palacio, a ese huraño y con pocos modales montañés._

 _Deseaba que al abrir los ojos no encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda del sureño, sino con esa mirada ambarina fría, malhumorada y honesta del rubio, con esa gran nariz, su seño ligeramente fruncido, una torcida y discreta sonrisa que solo fuera dirigida para ella. -Anna…-Llamo el príncipe con falsa preocupación._

 _Parpadeó un par de veces, y la dulce voz del príncipe la regreso a la realidad forzándola a salir de su falso e iluso sueño, sin darse cuenta en que momento Hans había separado sus labios, respiro hondo y avergonzada decidió desviar su mirada a la chimenea. -Lo siento, ¿decías algo…? -dijo vagamente._

 _-Jeje, oh cariño, ¿tanto te distraigo? -hablo juguetón y con una galante sonrisa, la sujeto del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos y la tomo de las manos-Te decía que tu cabello, está regresando a su color natural…_

 _Confundida la princesa se deshizo del agarre del sureño con sutileza, sujeto una de sus trenzas y efectivamente poco a poco su cabello se iba tiñendo de cobrizo nuevamente. Lo miro con una triste sonrisa, ya que si con ese beso logro descongelar su corazón es porque realmente él era "su amor verdadero", aunque realmente no se sentía diferente. A decir verdad, hace algunos minutos antes del beso dejo de sentir ese intenso frio que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, no entendía porque, solo se detuvo._

 _-Anna, jaja-rio falsamente al tiempo que acaricia con supuesto cariño la mejilla de la princesa. Saliendo de sus pensamientos miro con una triste sonrisa al sureño._

 _-Lo siento, es solo que…-Guardo silencio por unos segundos, agachando su mirada y antes de proseguir tomo una gran bocanada de aire-han pasado tantas cosa en tan solo unos cuantos días…_

 _-Lo se Anna, pero ya todo estará bien…-aseguro con una media sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello._

 _-No Hans, nada está bien, necesito regresar a la montaña del norte e intentar nuevamente hablar con mi hermana, sé que está asustada, confundida…-Se puso de pie, se abrazó a sí misma y miro fijamente la chimenea- yo estoy aterrada con todo esto…-Se giró para ver al pelirrojo, con los ojos llorosos. -Y estoy segura que Elsa igual._

 _Con una expresión neutral se puso de pie el pelirojo, camino algunos pasos hasta aquedar frente a la pecosa, la sujeto de los hombros y con su pulgar limpio la solitaria lágrima que sin ningún permiso de la cobriza decidió salir. -Tranquila Anna, -La rodio con sus brazos obligándola a que hundiera su rostro en su pecho- te aseguro que las cosas mejoraran…- una sonrisa maligna se instaló en su sombrío rostro._

 _-No será así, hasta que traiga a Esla de vuelta y…-decía entre hipidos la princesa._

 _-Ya me encargue de ello…-la joven sorprendida se separa del sureño, que de inmediato cambio su expresión a una dulce y compasiva.-Si, aunque lo dudes, me quede muy preocupado al ver que regreso tu caballo sin ti, reuní a un grupo de voluntarios y salimos al instante a buscarte, al notar algo extraño en la montaña del norte decidimos ir de inmediato a ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarte y a la Reina…-narraba con ilusión y ese falso respeto hacia la platinada.-tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento…-La sujeto fuerte de los hombros al notar el terror en su mirada, intentándola calmar y evitar que comenzara con una de sus fastidiosas divagaciones, sonrió galantemente- calma, tuvimos un desacuerdo con_ _Weselton ya que sus órdenes fueron diferentes a nuestra misión principal, la reina se golpeó la cabeza al defenderse-la presiono nuevamente de los brazos para evitar que hablara-pero la reina está bien._

 _-Quiero verla-Pidió al borde de las lágrimas._

 _Hans respiro hondo, fingiendo estar apenado-Bien, te llevare, pero…-desvió su mirada-debo decirte que todos tenían miedo de Elsa, querían tomar justicia por su propia mano, así que por seguridad de ella y para que todos estuvieran más tranquilos di la orden de que la enceraran en una de las celdas…-dijo avergonzado, mirando de reojo a la consternada princesa._

 _-Elsa, no le aria daño a nadie…-declaro enojada alejándose del príncipe._

 _-Lo se Anna, pero…-con una mirada tristes y voz arrepentida- lo hice por su bien, fue la mejor opción que tuve para protegerla y calmar un poco a cada habitante y visitante…-se defendió, acercándose con cautela a la princesa que instintivamente se alejó, dándole la espalda, el pelirrojo hizo un deje de fastidio y rodo los ojos-Bien, te llevare…_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _-¿Por qué no hay ningún solo guardia?-pregunto curiosa la princesa, entre cerrando los ojos en un intento por ver más allá de lo que iluminaba la lámpara de aceite._

 _-No tengo idea, di indicaciones de que dos guardias custodiarán…_

 _\- ¡Oh!, no puede ser…-Exclamó alarmada la princesa, acelerando sus pasos al ver unos bultos en el suelo, al estar cercas de estos cubrió su boca reprimiendo un grito. Su pupila se contrajo, sintiendo una terrible revolución en su estómago al ver el carcho de sangre alrededor de esos dos guardias, uno tenía un disparo en el pecho, mientras el otro tenía la nariz reventad, su rostro bañado completamente de carmín, su respiración se aceleró, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía en un profundo abismo, su mente comenzó a torturarla y en lo único que podía pensar era en su hermana, quería correr y asegurarse que estuviese bien pero su cuerpo se desconectó por completo dejándola paralizada frente a esa aterradora escena._

 _El sureño con un paso lento se acercó y fingiendo sorpresa se inclinó, para tomar el pulso de los soldados caídos, sonriendo discretamente al recordar los gritos de esos desafortunados hombres, el increíble placer que sintió al jalar del gatillo, el invencible poder que recorrió su cuerpo al golpear al otro con la parte trasera del rifle, le pidió clemencia y lloriqueó por su vida más el solo lo golpeo con mayor fuerza hasta destrozarle el rostro._

 _Parpadeo y agito su cabeza regresando a la realidad, se puso de pie y negó consternado- Están, están, muertos…-dijo quedamente, intento abrazar a la princesa, que al sentir el sutil contacto del pelirrojo soltó la linterna y el estruendoso ruido hizo que su cuerpo nuevamente reaccionara, alejándose de él al instante- ¿Anna? -cuestiono confundido._

 _-Elsa…-susurro antes de salir corriendo apresurada por ese lúgubre pasillo, agitada y con un nudo en la garganta se para frente a la gran puerta de madera, respiro hondo y temblorosamente dirigió su mano a la puerta que con el mínimo esfuerzo se abrió, su rostro palideció, la garganta se le seco y un extraño escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza._

 _Alentándose mentalmente se esforzó por terminar de abrir esa pesado y antigua puerta, meticulosamente daba un paso tras otro, notando que alguien estaba recostado en la cama, cubierta con una sábana.-¿Elsa?...-llamo temerosa, divisando la inigualable melena platinada de su hermana.-Elsa…-su mano sudaba, titubeante sujeto la sabana, paso saliva amargamente y cerro por unos segundos sus ojos, pensando que simplemente su hermana seguía durmiendo profundamente y por ello no la escuchaba, dejo escapar un suspiro e inconscientemente retiro la sabana._

 _Un doloroso alarido salió de sus temblorosos labios, abriendo como platos los ojos, su pupila se contrajo y aterrada retrocedió algunos paso, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos en un intento por reprimir sus lamenteros quejidos, gruesas lágrimas se acumulaban en su parpado inferior, las piernas le flaquearon y termino cayendo de rodillas, miro el cuerpo de su hermana y sin importarle si la escuchaban o no soltó un desgarrador grito, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y empuño sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a perder color._

 _Se inclinó hacia el frente, como si hiciera una reverencia, y con sus puños golpeo fuertemente el suelo y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente._

 _Hans por su parte se deleitaba de la trágica escena, mirando aquello con una retorcida y macabra sonrisa, recargado desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, susurro débilmente. -Esto solo es el comienzo Anna…-declaro con orgullo y superioridad._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno solo puedo decir, Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, se que ya casi no hay personas siguiendo mis historias y los comprendo, digo tardo mucho en actualizar, pero como e dicho no planeo abandonar ninguno de mis Fics, si tardare pero todos tendría su final.

Así que solo tengan paciencia. Y muchas gracias.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
